The whole truth and nothing but the truth
by MissKagome
Summary: The Inu-gang discovers fan-fiction and they read our stories. Now what will they say about them?
1. New discovery

Kagome is walking to the god tree, where she said she would meet everyone.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, hopping off of Inuyasha's lap to run and meet her half way.  
  
"Lady kagome," Miroku started, holding his chin with his hand as he pondered at the large square thing kagome lugged around with her. "Might I ask what that peculiar looking thing is?"  
  
"Oh this?" Kagome said sitting in the middle of everyone so they could see as she plopped down on the grass, laying her back against the smooth bark of the god tree, and opening up the lap top to display the screen. "This is a computer. Well, laptop."  
  
"Huh?" everyone asked.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain, but it's something that you can write on,"  
  
"Like paper and ink?"  
  
"Uh-yes Miroku. Anyway, you can also talk to people on it using these little box like things and typing words with these buttons here."  
  
"Sort of like a, tell-ah-fone?" Sango sounded out, noting the Telephone in Kagome's house that she had seen once.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, poking the screen with one of his finger nails. "I don't see what's so great about this. It just looks like that TV thing that sota and your grandpa are always watching and yelling at."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome started, sweet words being said through gritted teeth. "My head will explode if I get any more question about the computer."  
  
"Lap top."  
  
"Yes! LAP TOP! I know!" kagome said, feeling her temples throbbing.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to show you guys a site I found with stories about us." Kagome said, her fingers typing away with little cute clicking sounds following.  
  
"Whoa! Those are our names Kagome! How did they get on that thing?" A bewildered Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, people from around my world write stories and put them on this sight." Kagome replied pointing out a few.  
  
Shippo was about to ask kagome how they could do this, but decided not to. He didn't want her head to explode!  
  
"Here is one." Kagome said clicking on a story and reading it out loud.  
  
After a while of reading various stories, Kagome sets the lap top aside and rubs her swollen computer eyes. (meaning sore eyes from staring at the computer for hours on end. She got these most of the time after she has stayed up all night for a few exams.)  
  
"My, Those were interesting." Sango said, looking at Kagome with still some what of confusion about the whole computer/my name on that thing- thing.  
  
Inuyasha just "feh'd" and then gave out a small sigh.  
  
"Kagome," he said quietly as he looked intently at her.  
  
"In all of those stories I always sound like such a bad guy. I'm always rude and cruel to everyone in them. I mean, come on, even I know I can be a bit bossy and down right senseless,"  
  
"Got that right!" Miroku interrupted.  
  
"Be quiet monk, Inuyasha is having a break though!" Sango joked, only being half serious.  
  
"But like I was saying," Inuyasha started as he glared at the monk from the corner of his eyes. "I CAN be that way, but I'm not always that way around the people I care about! Right?"  
  
"Awww, course not!" Kagome said, gently tugging at one of his ears.  
  
"You're just a big old teddy bear!" Miroku said, darting forward and falling in the arms of an annoyed Dog demon.  
  
"Heh, I was kidding!" Miroku said quickly as he moved back, far back away from Inuyasha as he gave him the evil eye.  
  
"I understand what Inuyasha is talking about," Sango chimed in. "In all the stories I'm always slapping Miroku upside the face for groping me, or I'm Kagome's loyal sidekick when it comes to boys."  
  
"I also understand what you both are talking about," Kagome said joining the conversation. "I'm always so helpless and getting into trouble."  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Alright, so I can be helpless and I do get into trouble a lot, but I have been learning how to become stronger, and most of the time I at least try to fight for myself, Or try to figure things out. But in all the stories I hardly use any sort of weapon, They make it seem like my only choice is when to cry on spot, or who/when I have a boyfriend." Kagome finished, leaning in closer to sango's face as she whispered in her ear, "It's not like I don't love all that, "Fluff" between Inuyasha and I. I just want some willpower of my own."  
  
Sango nodded and Inuyasha's ears twitched as every word Kagome just whispered into sango's ear rushed around in his head.  
  
"Uh,.......heh. Forgot about that keen hearing you got there Inuyasha!" kagome said, her face shading a deep pink.  
  
"I think the only mistake those writers make with me is that they always forget how old I am. They make it seem like I'm a child!" Shippo said angrily.  
  
"Maybe it's cause you're so cute and little they just can't help but write you down as a little fox kid." Kagome cooed, lightly tapping the tip of his nose with her finger.  
  
"Hey now!" Miroku shouted, trying to join the four on their deep chit- chat. "I understand what you three are talking about also."  
  
"Oh really?" Sango said frowning. "All the stories seem to fit your character perfectly!"  
  
"Why Sango, I'm offended!"  
  
"Go on." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well," Miroku stammered. "They always write how I just grope girls on the spot!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yeah, like THAT'S never happened before." Kagome said with a crude laugh.  
  
"It's not true!" Miroku protested, his eyes glossy.  
  
"Were listening." An annoyed Sango replied.  
  
"You see, They say I'll just reach out and rub some girl's butt right infront of everyone! But really, for my own privet pleasure, I like to be at least three feet away from anybody before doing anything." Miroku finished, a concerned and a bit proud look on his face.  
  
"OH YEAH! Big difference that makes!" Sango practically hollered in his face.  
  
"erm, Just pointing it out! Hehehe....no reason to get mad!" Miroku pleaded, leaning back as far as he could against the god tree.  
  
After a moment of silence, Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Well...it offended me! Doesn't anyone care about me?" Miroku asked, flailing his arms about.  
  
"Of course we do Miroku!" everyone yelled, leaping at him with open arms.  
  
Everyone that is, except Inuyasha, who stood grumbling to himself, then was finally pulled down into the slobber of hugs by kagome and Shippo.  
  
The  
  
End. 


	2. And the monk is at it again

As the girls chatted on a bit, Miroku's curiosity got the best of him, and he grabbed the lap top and opened wide the screen to look at fan-fiction.  
  
"What's this? Characters? Click where?.....hmmm...LADY KAGOME!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"How do you click on things?"  
  
"Use the mouse!"  
  
Miroku scanned the ground for a few minutes, then called out, "I can't find any mice!"  
  
Kagome laughed and came over to his side.  
  
"Not that mouse, this one."  
  
Soon Kagome had Miroku clicking left and right on things.  
  
"Thank you from the bottom of my heart, lady kagome." Miroku smiled.  
  
"More like, Thank you from the bottom of kagome's bottom!" An angry Sango roared as she gave Miroku the evil as his actions were caught.  
  
"Heh, I'll leave you two ladies to talk." Miroku said with a scared laugh as he moved a little farther down.  
  
(A little while later. Miroku has found out the, Choose two characters, genre ROMANCE.)  
  
"Oooo....I like this one. Rated r....rated r.....I wonder what for!" Miroku mumbled, his beaming face right up to the screen as he giggled like a school girl, clicking away at the mouse.  
  
"Exactly what KIND of stories are you reading their monk?" Inuyasha asked, leaping down from the god tree to sit cross legged next to him.  
  
"I found all these stories about Sango and I. It's great! I also found lots with Lady Kagome and you." Miroku said, turning the lap top towards Inuyasha so he could see.  
  
"Really? Well what are they about?" a curious dog demon pondered.  
  
"Well, the ones rated PG-13 can only go up to passionate kissing, so that's why I also pick the rated R ones. Bad language, "Certain" content, and brief nudity!" Miroku exclaimed with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Eh what?! Maybe I shouldn't of asked!"  
  
"Wait Inuyasha! Don't you want to read the ones with Kagome and you? I read that you prefer the hot springs over the,"  
  
"Stop RIGHT THERE monk!" an angry and embarrassed Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'll just take a quick look at a few of em, make sure they are writing down how good I am in battle."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! Why say good in battle when you can say,"  
  
"Don't even say it."  
  
"Touchy, touchy......"  
  
(The minutes fly by showing that Inuyasha is now hooked into reading with Miroku peering over his shoulder.)  
  
"They are awfully quiet kagome." Sango said, looking over to the two boys on the lap top.  
  
"Yeah...You're right. Let's go see what they are up to on that thing."  
  
"Hey guys, whacha reading?" Kagome asked, trying to get a look at the screen.  
  
"N-nothing!" Inuyasha stammered, quickly closing the lap top.  
"Whoa, look at this!" Miroku said, opening the screen again and clicking to download a bunch of stuff. "Why read R rated stories when you can LOOK at them!"  
  
"Eh, What?!"  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed the lap top out of Miroku's hands and opened it up.  
  
Sango watched as kagome's eyes got wide as dinner plates.  
  
"My mom is going to KILL me if she finds out you downloaded 12,987 nude pictures!"  
  
"YOU FILTHY NASTY BAKA HEADED MONK!" Sango raged as she reached her hands out to strangle him.  
  
"Hey! It's not all my fault! Inuyasha was the one who wanted to click on it!" Miroku pleaded as Sango started dragging him to the lake near by.  
  
"Me? Miroku you flea head, You got it all backwards! You told me they were pictures of Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered at him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, closing the lap top and grabbing him by his ear.  
  
"You're just as bad as Miroku!" She said as she also lead him to the lake.  
  
Sango pushed Miroku in and Kagome sat Inuyasha, so the two young men fell face first into the cold water.  
  
"That ought to do it! Cold bathes for the both of them!"  
  
And that is the end of my story.  
  
For I cannot think of worse things for Miroku to do on there. Hey, give me a break! This is rated for all viewers! Lol. 


	3. Miroku's Reviews

(Alright then, In honor of my reviewers, here is another(Short) chapter. Enjoy and thank you very much for reading!)  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just once?"  
  
Kagome sighs and hands Miroku the laptop.  
  
"Alright, Just once. Then I'm taking it back to my time where you can never use it again!"  
  
Kagome walks away to go get some Advil from her backpack while Miroku reads fan fiction again.  
  
"Reviews? What is this?" Miroku ponders while reading them over.  
  
"I love you Miroku, anime gal 4? I LOVE YOU MIROKU-SAMA! I'D BE SO GLAD TO BEAR YOUR CHILD! Tsubaki." Miroku exclaimed, eyes wide and eyebrows raised with interest.  
  
"Where are you woman? How can I get to you?!!!" Miroku yelled, shaking the computer screen.  
  
"Give me that!" Kagome said, taking the laptop away from the perverted Monk.  
  
"If you shake it like that it might break."  
  
"But lady kagome, there are lonely woman awaiting my every need out there!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Isn't there anyway that I can talk to them?"  
  
"Well.....there is e-mail."  
  
(An hour or two later Miroku is typing away e-mails to all the girls on fan-fiction.)  
  
"To Tsbuaki, I would gladly bear your child if you lived in my time." Miroku began to write.  
  
"To Anime Gal 4, I'm sure I'd love you too if you lived in my time."  
  
So on and so on.  
  
Pretty soon Sango got fed up with it and slammed the screen shut.  
  
With one quick movement Miroku's hand was patting sango's behind.  
  
"Why Sango, are you jealous perhaps?"  
  
"Get a life you lecherous monk!"  
  
And with that, Sango was off in a furry with the laptop to go give it to kagome. 


	4. Author'sNote

Hello everyone,  
  
Before I add another chapter I was wondering if any of you wanted me to put other characters in Inuyasha reading your reviews or something. Aren't I nice? I was gonna stop writing this at chapter one! Lol.  
  
So just review telling me which character you would like to get noticed by, and I'll try my best to fit it in.  
  
I'd sure like to get noticed by Sesshomaru3 Arkwyn hears me say that from To Melt A Heart Of Ice and Stuffs Sesshomaru into a cage yelling, "He'll never look at any reviews as long as I have the key!" She notices Sesshomaru with a proud grin dangling the key in front of her eyes. "Shoot."  
  
Thank you  
  
MissKagome 


	5. Miroku's Boarding house for Miroku fans

My only disclaimer: I don't own The Inu-gang. =(  
  
Alright, let's move on in the future a bit.  
  
Kagome has graduated, Her and Inuyasha are married, Sango and Miroku are married,(But he sends his love to all his fans.) All the jewel shards have been collected.  
  
After Kikyo found out that Naraku doesn't "Swing" that way, (And was all along just deeply jealous of Inuyasha's good looks.) decided that putting her ashes to rest would be the best thing. (Kikyo told Kaede that she would see her soon, Kaede looked scared after hearing that.)  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, And Shippo all moved to Kagome's time where they run an Miroku boarding house for Miroku fans place.  
  
Naraku, Koga, and Sesshomaru all started a club in Kagome's time where they teach Swing dancing, Water Yoga, and then they also have classes where they confess their obsessions about things. (Naraku's is Inuyasha's beauty, Koga's is his love for Kagome, and Sesshomaru's is that his sword can only cut lettuce at his part time job at subways.)  
  
They also live at the Miroku Boarding house for Miroku fans.  
  
Inuyasha has a job to be the driver for picking up Miroku's fans at the airport, bus station, or train station.  
  
Sesshomaru decided that he wanted a day off from frolicking in the flowers with Naraku, so he went for a ride with Inuyasha as he went to pick up(I'm just going to use your screen names. )Goddess of anime, Tina, kagome higurashi, Anime gal4, Tsubaki, and Mar-Mar.  
  
Before the girls got in the car they all squealed and hugged Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, leaving them pale and stunned by loss of air from being squeezed too hard.  
  
When all the girls got there, Miroku greeted them with kisses on the hands.  
  
Naraku and Koga led the hyper and excited fans up to their rooms.  
  
(Sorry this chapter is so short, I have many things to do. I promise to update soon! Thank you all.) 


	6. Fiesty Girls and a night on the town

"Whew! What a day, Two Water Yoga classes in the same hour!" Koga exclaimed, dropping his damp towel and bathing suit on the floor in the kitchen.  
  
All the Inu-fan girls laughed giddishly and exchanged glances at each other as Koga stood in front of the table they were sitting at, his shirt off and only wearing jeans.  
  
"Uh......easy ladies..." Koga said, his features forming into a scared position as the girls got up from the table and moved in on him.  
"Erm, Naraku? A little help here! EEP That's not for grabbing!" Koga called out desperately as he struggled to get away as the young women held tight on him.  
  
Naraku pranced in clapping his hands and calling out,  
  
"Alright ladies! It's time for Swing dancing class!"  
  
Then suddenly the feisty woman let go and ran off to class, Leaving Koga bewildered, tears in his jeans and scratch marks on him.  
  
"Your welcome." Naraku smiled as he followed the girls out of the kitchen.  
  
Koga just nodded and stood their terrified until the lunch bell rang a bit later.  
  
(In kagome and Inuyasha's room.)  
  
"Come on, wake up Inuyasha! You have to go pick up some more fans." Kagome urged as she shook him gently by his shoulders.  
  
"Please don't make me do it! They squeeze hard! They laugh! They scream! They GRAB." Inuyasha pleaded, rolling over and smothering his face with his pillow, the girl's giddy cries still ringing in his poor little doggy ears.  
  
Kagome finally gave up and left, leaving Inuyasha to sleep in peace, that is until some minutes later when he heard Sango shouting and the all to familiar slapping sound from the room next door.  
  
"I won't be gone forever or something!" Sango yelled, noting how fast Miroku's hand had come on to her behind. "I'm just filling in for Inuyasha cause he wont get up."  
  
"I know," Miroku sighed, the two silent in a bit of an awkward moment.  
  
Then Miroku grinned while pointing to the red mark on his face and said,  
  
"I think this booboo needs a kiss!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, but leaned in for a kiss on the lips instead of the cheeks.  
  
(At the airport, An Inu-fan notices Sango before she notices them.)  
  
"Hi!" MikeThebigW exclaimed, waving at Sango. "I'm ready to go to the Miroku Boarding house for Miroku fans now."  
  
"Is there, any other fans?" Sango asked, looking past his shoulder into the crowd.  
  
MikeThebigW grinned and shook his head. "Just me! But hey, that means we get to talk more on the ride to the boarding house."  
  
Sango had a bit of a funny and surprised look on her face, but she smiled back and led the way to the car.  
  
(Back at the boarding house In the Swing dancing class.)  
  
"Um, Miroku? Would you dance with me?" anime gal4 asked, shifting nervously about.  
  
"Why of course." Miroku replied with a pleased smile.  
  
"Uh, Can I dance with you also?" Tsubaki asked, stepping up besides anime gal4  
  
"Well," Miroku started, but was interrupted when yet another girl came up to him.  
  
"Me too?" Mar Mar asked, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Miroku looked stunned for a second, then stopped and smiled at all the girls.  
  
"Slow down ladies, there is enough of me to go around." He said, holding out his arms for the girls to latch on.  
  
"Just look at that pervert!" Sango told kagome with a flustered "Hmpf!" "To think that we are actually married and he's still doing this!"  
  
Kagome gave Sango a soft smile as MikeThebigW walked up to them.  
  
"Um, Sango? May I have this dance?" he asked, outstretching his hand for her to take.  
  
"Alright, If Miroku can dance with other people then so can I!" Sango replied, taking his hand and moving out on the dance floor.  
  
kagome looked wearily around to find Inuyasha still missing.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
"That dog! He's probably still in bed!" kagome said angrily as she took off to go wake the living hell out of him.  
  
It seemed as if the Inu-fans got the right idea. A night on the town with The everybody.  
  
So Kagome, Inuyasha, Tina, Kagome higurashi, and Sesshomaru all walked together in front of everybody with  
  
Miroku, Tsubaki, Mar mar, anime gal4, and other ladies all were in a little group with Sango and mikethebigW closely following.  
  
Then Koga, Goddess of anime, Naraku, and the rest of the Inu-fans at the boarding house followed.  
  
Naraku sighed, looking down at his white animal like outfit(the one he always used to wear back in his straight evil days.) and then turned to Koga and Goddess of anime asking,  
  
"Does this make me look fat? You see, Inuyasha's outfit is kind of baggy too, but mine is all furry. It doesn't really show off my figure that well."  
  
Goddess of anime held back a laugh while Koga shakily replied,  
  
"You, look fine?"  
  
"Wait, what was that, the last part where you said fine? You said it like you had no idea!" Naraku said, beginning to get frantic.  
  
"If you really want to you can just take it off for now." Goddess of anime suggested.  
  
Naraku pondered about this for a while, then finally said,  
  
"So I DO look fat in this! Dammit, why does Inuyasha's outfits always have to be so perfect and form fitting!"  
  
And with that, he walked behind them a few steps to be coaxed and cheered up by the other Inu-fans.  
  
(One long chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. Oh yes, Thanks mikethebigW for reminding me. Is there any other males reading this that would like to get noticed by one of the Inuyasha members? If so, then just review telling me and I'll try my best to fit you in. Thanks. ) 


	7. Naraku's new prey

(Quick message to SakuyaSerenity. Who is HAKAKU-SAMA or GINTA-SAMA? I'm sorry, I'm not too good with names like that. =( You can review with your answer so I can write some things happening for you. Thanks. )  
  
So another day came and went at the Miroku boarding house for Miroku fans, and three new Fans arrived named SakuyaSerenity, Forsythia, and Van.  
  
Over the weeks Sango has noticed that MikethebigW seems to be popping up in different places where Sango has gone, when Miroku is away.  
  
Miroku has all the girls gathered around in a circle, and he is telling them a story about his life, starting at the very beginning. ( VERY beginning, he just got done telling his birth!)  
  
Over the past few weeks, Naraku has noticed a strange attraction growing between him and Koga. Well, at least he feels that way.  
  
And over the past few yoga and swing dancing classes, Koga has noticed a new way that Naraku has been staring at him.  
  
Like, how he'd stare during water yoga when Koga decided to have all the fans do some synchronized swimming, or the other few times when Koga was really freaked out when Naraku showed up, dressed up like a woman and asked him for a dance.  
  
"Thinking too hard?" Naraku asked, making Koga jump and drop the dish he was washing.  
  
"Uh, no! why do you say that?" Koga replied, picking up the dish and finishing washing it. His face betrayed the most horror in a face anyone could believe.  
  
"Why koga! Why do you look at me as though I'm some kind of demon?!" Naraku asked, eyes showing his pain.  
  
"Uh, Naraku? You are a demon."  
  
"Oh, well.....I'm more prettier then most demons. Wont you say?"  
  
Koga was about to say something about Inuyasha also being pretty, but then remembered Naraku's jealousy and decided not to mention it.  
  
"Well, I'm off to my how to teach swing dancing class! I'll see you at the actual swing dancing class this afternoon!" Naraku joyfully exclaimed, running of to the other room calling back,  
  
"Smooches!" 


	8. Strange attractions

(Thank you SakuyaSerenity for answering my question, and thank you everyone for your reviews! And to the anonymous "Uhh." Reviewer, I don't think there is anything wrong with writing Naraku as being Gay. I actually thought it might be kind of funny to see him so, because he is always so tough and serious minded. Thank you anyway for your concern. )  
  
Another short day came and went at the Miroku boarding house for Miroku fans.  
  
Inuyasha resisted to go and pick up some more fans. (He complained of not getting enough sleep with all the girl's laughing.)  
  
So Sango went again, and Kagome with Koga. (Koga didn't want to be left alone with Naraku.)  
  
"Hello Fans!" Sango said to Heather, SakuyaSerenity, Forsythia, and Van.  
  
Koga noticed Heather staring at him with the same look of love that Naraku had given him.  
  
"At least it's from a attractive girl and not a guy trying to be one!" Koga thought to himself.  
  
As soon as the new fans got in the boarding house, they all grabbed their fave Inu-person and ran off with them. (Of course, Heather had to share Koga with Naraku, and Goddess of anime.)  
  
Well, of course all Inu-fans kind of have to.  
  
Except, I think MikethebigW is the only one asking for Sango. He must feel lucky.  
  
Koga brought along his two pals, Hakaku and Ginta after SakuyaSerenity had mentioned something about them earlier, and Kagome had Shippo come along with them after Forsythia mentioned something about him.  
  
Van Also had to share Sesshomaru like how Koga had to be shared.  
  
So everyone set out for another lovely evening on the town.  
  
"Hey Look! It's a dance club!" Naraku shouted, pointing to a flickering sign.  
  
So they all went inside.  
  
'Well, this is a nice change' Sango thought as she and mikethebigW moved in a steady rhythm to the slow dance tune that had just started. mikethebigW was surprised to feel how fit and toned Sango was as he held her. 'Must come from all that boomerang throwing', he thought.  
  
'Stupid Miroku, he doesn't appreciate EEP...!' Did he just...!  
  
mikethebigW was grinning, waiting for her handprint on his face, but she stopped herself at the last second.  
  
'Can't beat up the guests.'  
  
"Umm...mikethebigW, could you move your hands higher, please?"  
  
"Eh...sorry...they ah...slipped"  
  
'Hmph, not like I haven't felt that before. I hope Miroku saw that...it would serve him right...'  
  
She glanced over at him. mikethebigW noticed her distraction.  
  
'That's right, Sango. Use me as much as you want to make him jealous. Until you use me up. I don't care! Whooha!'  
  
"MikethebigW? You ok?" Sango asked, shaking him lightly by the shoulders.  
  
MikethebigW suddenly shook out of his day dream. "Uh, yeah. Um....do you want to dance Sango?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Of course."  
  
So Mar mar, Anime gal4, And Tsubaki with more loads of Miroku fans danced with Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked over to Sango, who looked at him. Their faces betraying that they missed each other.  
  
So they then decided to dance together with all their fans.  
  
Forsythia, Rin, and a few other Shippo fans danced with Shippo.  
  
SakuyaSerenity, van, Sesshomaru, Heather, Koga, Hakaku, Ginta, Goddess of anime, Kagome, and Inuyasha all danced together.  
  
Naraku sighed with sad puppy eyes as he looked around the room at everyone dancing but him.  
  
Then he suddenly felt someone tug at his arm and pull him into their dance group.  
  
It was Koga and he smiled at him.  
  
"Look Naraku, I don't.....think of you that way, but I do think of you as my friend." Koga said pleading like to him.  
  
Naraku nodded and grinned bigger.  
  
He didn't like Koga anymore, he had a sudden attraction to MikeThebigW.  
  
"Uh, would you like to slow dance with me?" Hakaku asked SakuyaSerenity shyly.  
  
"Sure!" She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, I want to dance with her too!" Ginta yelled, stepping in front of Hakaku.  
  
"Wait a second now, You can both dance with me, k?"  
  
The two young men nodded with a grin, secretly thinking that their fan liked them more then the other.  
  
While Shippo danced with Forsythia, he tried his best to act grown up, which Forsythia noticed and gave him a happy smile.  
  
"How old are you?" Forsythia asked him.  
  
"Well, I am supposed to be older then I look, but," Shippo protested.  
  
"Never mind, It's alright. It doesn't' matter. All that matters is that I'm having a good time with you now."  
  
Shippo smiled at what Forsythia told him.  
  
"I think that girl heather really likes Koga." Sesshomaru told goddess of anime.  
  
Goddess of anime looked sad for a moment, then looked at him and just smiled. Then pulled him to the dance floor to dance with kagome and Inuyasha. 


	9. My, oh my

(Omg, I'm so sorry! I'm almost on the verge of tears because I feel so bad. Van, I'm sorry, I thought I already put in something about you and Sesshomaru. I really did, but don't worry, I'll put you in right away. And MikethebigW, I forgot to ask if you would mind me using that little thing you wrote in the review about you and Sango in the story, or to mention something about it. My computer was acting a bit funny, So I was in a rush to get things written out. Sorry everyone. And thank you all very much for reading and reviewing. Misskagome)  
  
Another fast dance went by, and now another slow dance started, The Inu- gang and fans still dancing on with their favorite character.  
  
After the fast dance had ended, Sesshomaru whispered something into goddess of anime's ear while pointing towards Inuyasha.  
  
Goddess of anime nodded and ran off to go ask Inuyasha to dance.  
  
Sesshomaru looked around, noting how everyone had somebody.  
  
Even though Naraku wasn't dancing with anyone at the moment, he sure was eyeing MikethebigW strangely.  
  
Naraku caught Sesshomaru's glance and held it there for a few seconds. He then smiled at him, tossed his long dark hair with one flick of his wrist, then turned to the punch bowel.  
  
Sesshomaru had been staring at Naraku's weird eye movement, when he suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh Sorry," he said to Van. "Didn't you see you there, in the corner....by yourself."  
  
Van smiled wearily. "Yeah, I guess I was in the corner...by myself."  
  
They stood there for a few minutes, a bit of an awkward silence, until Sesshomaru asked,  
  
"Would you like to dance? It'd be a shame to pass you up."  
  
Van smiled and replied,  
  
"Of course."  
  
Naraku watched with dismay, as Koga danced with ladies, MikethebigW danced with Sango, and Sesshomaru danced with Van.  
  
What? I'm thinking about Sesshomaru? Naraku thought with a gasp.  
  
Do I, like him? But what about MikethebigW?  
  
What about KOGA? A little voice inside his head piped up.  
  
"He's straight you boggle head!" Naraku accidentally said aloud.  
  
A few people turned to look at him as Naraku smiled shyly and moved away a bit, into the darkness so he could watch Sesshomaru and MikethebigW.  
  
After about twenty minutes of deep thought about which guy Sesshomaru was falling for, he decided to make a list of both things he liked and disliked about the two young men.  
  
Naraku soon realized that he liked both guys the same amount.  
  
"Oh this isn't working one little itsy bit! Guess I'll have to go to Inuyasha for help. After all, he had to choose between two women." Naraku sighed, quite flustered.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes Naraku?" Inuyasha replied sleepily.  
  
"I need to ask you something. You see, I have this friend who likes two guys the same amount. My friend has tried everything at deciding which guy to go with, but just cannot pick."  
  
Inuyasha's face seemed to be in a bit of a confused and dazzled statement.  
  
"Naraku," He started quite simply.  
  
"Yes?" Naraku replied, his hopes high for an answer.  
  
"This, "Friend." Wouldn't happen to be you would it?"  
  
"Me? Uh no, Me, My friend. My friend, not me!" Naraku replied with an odd school girl laugh.  
  
"Right, Well uh, I'm going to go find Kagome and go home. All these girl's laughing is giving me a headache. And besides," Inuyasha yawns. "I'm getting quite sleepy!"  
  
"Fiddle sticks! You're always sleepy!" Naraku shouted at him as he walked away.  
  
(Morning.)  
  
Everyone was a bit zoned out from last night's dancing, even Inuyasha. (Even though he got the most sleep out of everyone.) So Sango was going to go pick up a new fan again, when Sesshomaru decided to go for her instead.  
  
"I'll come!" Van exclaimed, stepping up beside the car.  
  
"I would like to come with you both," Goddess of anime started. "But I promised Inuyasha I would teach him how to play this new card game Koga showed me."  
  
"Well that's alright. It'll give Van and I some one on one time to talk." Sesshomaru replied with a smile.  
  
(At the airport.)  
  
"Hello Blackie, Hello," Sesshomaru started to greet people, then stopped as someone familiar stepped into view. "Achika?"  
  
"Old girlfriend?" Van asked quietly.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "This is my long lost little sister!"  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Achika asked, giving Sesshomaru a hug.  
  
"In bed still!"  
  
"That lazy bum."  
  
(Note to Reviewers.)  
  
Hey, I'm just wondering. (So I can write it in for you both. )  
  
Who does Blackie like? And Achika, who do you like?  
  
And just one more question. (Sorry to be such a pain with the questions and notes.)  
  
I'm guessing that Forsythia and Van are girls? (I feel silly asking this if you both are, and I feel bad asking this if you aren't.)  
  
And is Blackie male or female?  
  
With the rest of you all I can tell which is which, but sometime with screen names it's a little hard to figure out. And also so I can write a little more, he/she. Instead of just the screen names.  
  
ThankyouThankyou  
  
Misskagome 


	10. The ending chapter

Naraku was rushing through the halls. He was late for his water Yoga class with Sesshomaru helping to teach.  
  
"Oops! Sorry." Naraku apologized as he bumped into someone in the hall.  
  
It was MikethebigW.  
  
"My...you look nice today." Naraku complimented.  
  
"Uh, thanks. I'm taking Sango out for lunch." MikethebigW replied, as he took a few steps away from Naraku.  
  
He was about to tell Naraku that he was straight, when Naraku said,  
  
"Hey, I know it isn't my place or anything to say, But isn't Sango married?"  
  
MikethebigW grinned and replied,  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
Then he walked away.  
  
'Taken.' Naraku thought with sigh.  
  
Just then, someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh hi Hojo! Come for another visit?" Naraku asked, suddenly noticing how yummy Hojo looked.  
  
"No, actually I've decided to live here." Hojo replied with a smile.  
  
"All the ladies?"  
  
"Uh....I guess, but I'm well. I'm not actually into girls that much."  
  
"Oh?" Naraku exclaimed, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Yeah....." Hojo said with a small shy smile.  
  
"Well, tell me now, Who do you fancy?" Naraku asked joyfully.  
"Um.....since I've met Inuyasha," Hojo started.  
  
'Oh god, not Inuyasha! He has better features then me!' Naraku thought, his face betraying a playful expression.  
  
"I've kind of had a thing for his brother. Uh, Sesshomaru was it?" Hojo finished.  
  
"OH!....oh....OH, oh! RIGHT," Naraku replied, feeling quite overjoyed.  
  
Naraku then laughed and said with a wink,  
  
"Just watch were you put those paws of yours, Sesshomaru is already labeled by me!"  
  
"Oh, you too then huh?" Hojo answered, his expressions showing that he was quite relieved. Of course he'd always suspected Naraku to be swinging that way, such a pretty looking boy like him could not surpass that.  
  
"I'm actually on my way to a water Yoga class that I teach with Sesshomaru. Want to come?"  
  
Hojo nodded and the two walked off.  
  
Once again, Inuyasha had slept in late and had to have someone else go to pick up the fans for him.  
  
So kagome, Miroku, and Shippo went to go pick them up.  
  
"Hi!" Kagome said to the girls, who completely passed her up as they tortured Miroku's lungs and ribs with hugs.  
  
"Hi Miroku!" xXmiroku4everXx and PippinTook2 exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Well hello ladies," Miroku waved, giving both girls a kiss on the hand like always. "I hope you both will enjoy your stay here."  
  
Both girls looked at each other and then at Miroku.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we will!" they replied.  
  
Just then Hiten appeared behind both girls.  
  
"What are you doing here Hiten? Is your brother here too?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nah, he is too busy with growing his hair. Uh, I heard Blackie was staying here?" He replied, his face looking a bit shy, but determined.  
  
"Yeah, she just arrived a couple days ago." Miroku replied, sad it wasn't another girl.  
  
(Later that evening.)  
  
Everyone decided to go talk and relax in the hot spring.  
  
But of course, Poor kagome had to keep waking up Inuyasha, because of his snoring.  
  
"Need any helping waking up Inuyasha, Kagome?" Shippo asked as he stood holding a few towels next to Forsythia.  
  
"Nah, I know how to wake him up!" Kagome replied with a wink as she applied lip gloss on her lips.  
  
So, In one hot tub was, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Forsythia, and Achika.  
  
In the next was, Koga, Heather, Goddess of anime, Sesshomaru, and Van.  
  
And in the other one was, Naraku, Sango, MikethebigW, and Hojo,  
  
Miroku, xXMiroku4everXx, Mar Mar, Tsubaki, Anime gal4, and pippintook2.  
  
(It was very squished.)  
  
And then in the last hot tub was, SakuyaSerenity, Hakaku, Ginta, Blackie, and Hiten.  
  
Sango noticed Naraku and Hojo keep looking back at the hot tub with Sesshomaru in it.  
  
MikethebigW noticed too and asked,  
  
"Do you guys want to go join them or something?" he asked, trying to conceal his wanting to be alone with Sango.  
  
"Don't even try to get them to leave, so you can be alone with Sango," xXMiroku4everXx said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah," Pippintook2 joined in. "Sango is paying most of her attention to Miroku, and Miroku is paying most of his attention to Sango.  
  
"Uh...So Blackie, Is your boyfriend back home jealous?" Hiten asked nervously.  
  
Blackie laughed and replied, "I don't think so, because I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yet." Ginta finished her words with a grin.  
  
Then Ginta noticed Hakaku trying to reach over and hold SakuyaSerenity's hand.  
  
Ginta, flustered went to grab for her hand, accidentally found out after a minute or so that he was holding Hakaku's hand.  
  
"Aah!" Hakaku and Ginta exclaimed, tearing their hands away from each other as SakuyaSerenity watched with a laugh.  
  
She then placed both hands out for them to hold.  
  
Blackie, feeling in the holding hands mood that everyone seemed to be doing, suddenly reached over for Hiten's hand, and realized he was doing the same.  
  
She smiled at him and reached out her hand again for him to take.  
  
Sesshomaru looked from Van to Goddess of anime, then reached both hands to hold each girl's hand. He decided, two's better then one.  
  
Shippo caught Forsythia's eyes, his face betraying nervousness, until Achika placed their hands together with a smile as she watched their faces shade pink.  
  
Heather pointed over to Shippo and forsythia, trying to tell Koga how cute it was, turning back to find Koga smiling at her, his hand resting comfortably on top of his.  
  
And because it was some unknown crazy circle, triangle, and square shape romance, MikethebigW held Sango's hand, who Held Miroku's hand, who held out his whole arm for Anime gal4, xXmiroku4everXx, pippintook2, Tsubaki, and Mar Mar to hold on to.  
  
The last of the bunch was Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was snoozing away again, but got woken up by Kagome holding his hand and all the girl's giddy shouting.  
  
"ALRIGHT that's it!" Inuyasha yelled, stepping out of the hot spring, his hair dripping wet.  
  
"You all are too giddy, and too god damn loud! So you know what I did, I bought a cloning device off of ebay, and now, I'm going to make CLONES FOR YOU ALL! The exact replicas of your favorite character. They will talk the same, act the same, look the same, walk the same, and heck, even think the same! So after you get your clone, you may all leave in QUIET peace for ever more!" Inuyasha finished breathing heavily.  
  
Everyone stared at him in silence for a while, then cheered and clapped.  
  
"You are so sweet Inuyasha!" Kagome said, planting a kiss on one of his ears.  
  
Inuyasha just feh'd.  
  
So the next day, everybody left to go home with their clones.  
  
All except Heather, Blackie, Forsythia, and SakuyaSerenity. (It was her that got cloned for Hakaku and Ginta. They played card games to see who got the original. )  
  
Those lucky girls went home with the real thing, mostly because they were the only admirers of the few characters.  
  
Well, that is the end of my story.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
Thank you all lovely reviewers for sticking with this crazy story.  
  
Oh and p.s.  
  
Naraku and Hojo became an item. 


	11. Quick sequal

(Quick litte sequal)  
  
A few of the Inuyasha fans came back to the Miroku boarding house for Miroku fans, because their clones needed a bit of help. They weren't switched on to the lovey dovey mode.)  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully in bed with Kagome early one morning, when suddenly someone burst through the door, pouncing on Inuyasha.  
  
"Big brother Inuyasha!" Achika said, startling Inuyasha as he jumped up in bed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked, glaring at the excited girl beaming at him.  
  
"That cold demon! Sesshomaru didn't mention anything to you!" Achika said with her own little re-mix of Inuyasha's feh.  
  
"I'm your long lost little sister, Achika!" she cried joyfully.  
  
"Good god, how many mates did my father have?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Let's just hope that trademark from your father, doesn't run in the family." Kagome yawned as she sat up in bed.  
  
"Um, Achika...does this mean we are going to do sister/brother things now?" A worried Inuyasha asked.  
  
Achika just smiled at him and dragged him out the door.  
  
One day, when everyone was out shopping with Miroku resting at home, another fan arrived.   
  
"Well hello there." Miroku said, kissing Dizzy0110's hand like he always did with his fans. (the female fans of course.)  
  
Dizzy0110 smiled sheepishly and asked,  
  
"So uh, is there anyone else home?"  
  
"Nope!" Miroku replied quite simply.   
  
After a moment of silence, Miroku quickly said,  
  
"I'm married."  
  
Dizzy0110 gave a sad smile and left for the cloning deive so she could clone him.  
  
One night, when everyone was out, a figure stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Doesn't anyone want me?" Kaede asked with a sad expression on her old face.  
  
"I've always had a thing for older woman!" Jaken said, stepping into view.  
  
Then they danced all night.  
  
Misskagome thinking.  
  
Hmmm...I'm guessing it's only fair to grab Sesshomaru and lock him in my closet while he's left, after his fans took his clones!  
  
"Oh don't you don't!" Arkwyn from the story, To melt a heart of ice yells as she pounces on me, pulling at my hair and trying to scratch my eyes out.  
  
"You can't have him! You aren't real! I made you up!" I yell at her as I wrestle her to the floor.  
  
"MUD FIGHT!" my reviewers yell as suddenly a huge mud bath appeared, and Arkwyn and I somehow got in it, and somehow we were suddenly wearing something skimpy.  
  
And of course, I win.  
  
the end 2 


End file.
